1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly which readily and firmly attaches a fan to a heat sink.
2. Related Art
During operation of an electronic device of a computer system, a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device, to prevent the computer system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. A fan is often attached to the heat sink to provide forced convection therefrom.
A conventional means for attaching a fan to a heat sink is by using screws. During installation of the screws, however, there is a risk of accidental damage to fins of the heat sink in the vicinity of the screws. Furthermore, since the fins are generally flexible, the screws can become loose over time.
Thus an additional fixing device for attaching the fan to the heat sink is often used. However, the fixing device must first be attached to the heat sink, whereupon the fan is attached to the fixing device. This makes the assembly process unduly complicated, and decreases the efficiency of mass production. Moreover, the need for an additional fixing device increases costs.
Thus a heat sink assembly which overcomes the above problems of the related art is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which readily and firmly attaches a fan to a heat sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly which has a simple configuration.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink and a fan attached to the heat sink. The fan is box-shaped, and defines two recesses in each of two opposite side walls thereof. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of parallel fins extending upwardly therefrom. The fins comprise two engaging fins at each of two opposite lateral sides of the heat sink. A wedge-shaped inside catch is formed at a distal end of each engaging fin, for engaging with the corresponding recess of the fan. In assembly, the fan is pressed downwardly so that the engaging fins elastically deform. The catches then enter the recesses of the fan. Thus the fan is readily and securely attached to the heat sink.
In an alternative embodiment, a through hole is defined at each corner of the fan. In assembly, catches of the heat sink engage in the through holes of the fan.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: